1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of rotating toys. More specifically, this invention relates to a looped string pulley supported yo-yo comprised of a single string connected to an axle at its opposite ends and looped over a pulley in a slidable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art toy; various toys having combined rotational motion about a horizontal axis and a translational motion in a vertical direction. One type of such toy is commonly referred to as a yo-yo. This toy has also been referred to as a return top; quiz; prince of Wales'toy; bandalore; or emigrette. A conventional yo-yo consists of a single axle having two parallel positioned discs centrally connected to the axle. A string is connected to the axle between the discs at one end and is held in the user's hand at the other end. The string is wrapped around the axle by the user and then is forced downward. Upon being forced downward, the string unwinds and provides a rotational momentum to the discs. Once the string has been completely unwound, the rotational momentum of the discs continues to exist and thus causes the string to be rewound around the axle as it travels upward vertically toward the user's hand. The conventional structure of this yo-yo is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,361 to Bowden et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,635 to Radovan. The conventional yo-yo structure as described above has achieved tremendous success in the past as an entertaining toy. Furthermore, certain modifications of that conventional yo-yo such as that disclosed within Bowden may have achieved success as entertaining toys. However, the conventional yo-yo structure has a pronounced limitation when used by inexperienced or younger operators. The limitation is apparent to even the most casual observer and resides in the ability to maintain the balance or equilibrium of the toy during use. The inability of the inexperienced user to maintain this balance results in a wobbling motion of the yo-yo during use. The operator loses control of the yo-yo when the balance of the toy is disturbed thus causing the yo-yo to slow its rotational motion and thus lose its ability to maintain vertical translational motion.
Even though the specific problem of the inexperienced user's inability to maintain the balance of the yo-yo is apparent, the solution to the problem has not been solved until the presentation of this invention. Previous attempts at modifying the conventional yo-yo structure are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,508 to Klemke and U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,140 to White. These modifications may provide additional temporary balance to the horizontal stability of the axle by attaching two separate strings to the yo-yo axle at two separate points. However, the devices make no provision for the possibility of one of the strings being wound around the axle more quickly than the other, thus resulting in tilting.
A variety of modifications to conventional yo-yo structure have been developed within the prior art. These modifications include the addition of steel rings to the discs of the yo-yo. Some of the modifications have been directed towards improving the stability of the yo-yo. Other modifications to the conventional yo-yo structure do not have as their purpose the improvement of the stability of the yo-yo, but rather providing a toy having added versatility and function thus requiring greater skill and manual coordination for their operation.
Accordingly, the prior art appears to be comprised of yo-yo toys of conventional structure, conventional yo-yos with slight aesthetic modifications, yo-yos whose structure has been modified with the intent of providing improved stability, and yo-yos whose conventional structure has been modified with the intent of providing additional versatility and function. The structure of the present invention removes it from being classified strictly as a conventional yo-yo. Although the present invention may be modified aesthetically to produce light and sound effects, the structural differences between the present invention and a conventional yo-yo indicate that the present invention is more than a mere modification of conventional structure intended to bring out merely aesthetic differences over a conventional yo-yo. Although the structure of the present invention was intended to and did result in a toy having increased stability over a conventional yo-yo structure, the present invention also is capable of certain increased versatility of function over conventional yo-yo toys.
As an indication of the enhanced stability and ease of operation inherent in the yo-yo of the present invention, the following illustrative examples may be given: After minimal practice, most children above the age of 6 years can readily operate the yo-yo for extended periods of time. Older children can easily maintain the device in operation for very long periods. The yo-yo presented herein can be readily operated while the user has his eyes closed.
As an indication of the increased versatility of the yo-yo presented herein, the user will find that it is a simple matter to operate the yo-yo by suspending it from one's mouth or by standing on a table or elevated platform, and suspending it from one's foot. The yo-yo can also be readily operated by suspending it from a considerable height of twenty feet or more and allowing it to oscillate from that height to the ground and back. Thus, the enhanced stability results in greater versatility of function. Since the enhanced stability is generally lacking in a conventional yo-yo structure, and the existing modifications thereof, the prior art yo-yos do not possess the stability or versatility of the present invention.
Other features inherent in the present invention are the smoothness of its motion and the gentleness of the impulse required in order to maintain its oscillatory motion. Its ease of operation and smoothness of motion make it a pleasurable toy for both young and old. Due to the stability, less concentration is required for using the present invention during normal operations than is required for operating a conventional yo-yo.